Coche
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: — No porque este sonriendo significa que me puedas llegar a convencer. — Pero… ¿Por qué? . PWP


**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, la idea original es de Ryan Murphy, y es trasmitida por la cadena televisiva FOX. Yo utilizo a los personajes sin ningún fin más que el de hacer un tributo a esta serie y a la pareja.

* * *

— Kurt… —Suplico cariñosamente Blaine, persiguiendo al castaño por todo el largo pasillo hasta la salida de McKinley.

— No Blaine, y ve sacándote esa idea de la cabeza, porque NO lo hare. —Se giró y le clavo repetidamente el dedo índice en el pecho.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? —Se sobo suavemente, volviendo a seguirlo, esta vez hasta su Navigator.

— ¿Y todavía preguntas? —Se recargo contra la puerta de la camioneta negra —. Te he… satisfecho, —Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra —, en ese aspecto sin oponerme, pero esto es, es… ¡Exagerado!

— Pero… pero… —Agacho ligeramente la cabeza, mirándole lastimeramente.

— Ha no, esta vez esa linda carita tuya no te servirá. —Le sonrió —. Y no porque este sonriendo significa que me puedas llegar a convencer.

— ¡Hey! Gracias por esperar. — Llego un sonriente Finn.

— ¿Y Rachel? —Blaine le miro correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

— Sus padres la recogieron, iban a tener su día familiar… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Hoy vendrás con nosotros Blaine?

— Oh no, hoy no… de hecho estaba convencido a Kurt de salir juntos hoy, quiero decir, es viernes, la próxima semana hay exámenes… anda… al cine y después a cenar.

—…Okey ¿Pasas por mí? —Pregunto mientras quitaba la alarma y Finn subía al asiento del copiloto.

— Sip.

— Bien, te veo más tarde. —Se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios —. Y de veras, sácate esa idea de la cabeza.

— Ooh, vamos. —Rio y dejo que Kurt subiera a la camioneta.

Se despidió con la mano mientras veía como salían del estacionamiento de la escuela. Dio un largo suspiro, sin perder su sonrisa, comino a paso lento hasta su auto, preguntándose ¿Qué tenía de malo querer hacer el amor en el auto? Sí, porque ellos dos hacían el amor, porque se amaban. Bastante. Por eso no entendía porque Kurt no quería, es decir, lo habían hecho un par de veces en su casa, una en la casa Hummel-Hudson; su sonrisa se ensancho más al recordar esa vez; había sido genial porque la emoción, o más bien miedo, de ser descubiertos por Burt o Finn lo había hecho increíblemente excitante.

Encendió el auto y salió rumbo a la carretera.

No quería que lo tacharan de pervertido, no lo era… el solo quería cumplir su fantasía de hacerlo en el asiento trasero de su auto. Y es que desde aquella vez en Scandals le había quedado esa curiosa necesidad. Sí, estaba ebrio en aquel momento. Sí, se arrepentía profundamente de haber tratado de obligar a Kurt a hacerlo en ese momento. Pero realmente necesitaba hacer eso.

Se estaciono en la cochera de su casa y noto que estaba la camioneta de su padre y el auto de su madre. Al entrar a su casa fue recibido por la sirvienta, quien se ofreció a llevar su mochila, el amablemente se negó.

— Marie… mis padres…

— Se están preparando para un viaje, joven.

— Blaine, llámame Blaine ¿Si? —Sonrió, la mujer asintió suavemente, sonriéndole de igual manera —. Okey… ¿Coop está en casa?

— Dijo que no tar… —La puerta se abrió de nuevo, su hermano llego con un par de bolsas, al parecer también tenía la manía de ir de compras.

— ¿Me buscabas, Blainey? —Le dio un golpe en el trasero con una de las bolsas, Marie se retiró avisándoles que la comida estaría lista pronto.

— Si, bueno… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro ¿Para qué están los hermanos mayores?

— Bueno, pero vamos a mi habitación.

Cooper sonrió y subieron las escaleras, pasando a dejar las cosas que el mayor había comprado a su habitación, ignorando la habitación de sus padres y entrando a la habitación de Blaine, en donde se quitaron los zapatos y se acomodaron sobre la cama.

— Por cómo te comportas, supongo que lo que me quieres preguntar tiene algo que ver con Kurt ¿Me equivoco? —El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había estado pasando y pensando —. Oh wow wow, Blaine… tu… eres un pervertido. —Rio con fuerza al ver a su hermano sonrojarse—. Oh vamos… creo que es algo normal a tu edad, hormonas y todo eso…

— El problema es que… bueno, no quiero obligarlo a nada.

— Pues trata de convencerlo, si lo convences no lo estás obligando a nada —. Se tiro de espaldas sobe la cama.

— Bueno… —Se tiro a su lado —. Pero… Kurt no es fácil de convencer.

— Pues esfuérzate… ahora ¿Podría decirme mi amadísimo hermano menor porque no me había dicho que había perdido su virginidad? —Le pico en las costillas provocando que Blaine soltara una carcajada —. Iuuhg, y sobre esta cama. —Se levantó de golpe, fingiendo asco y pasándose varias veces las palmas de las manos por el cuerpo.

— Ahaha, mira quién habla, el que traía chicas todo el tiempo cuando nuestros padres no estaban con la excusa de que tenían que estudiar mucho y me causo un sinfín de traumas.

— Touche… anda, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

* * *

— Hola, Blaine, pasa, Kurt baja en un momento. — Carole le recibió con una sonrisa.

— Gracias. —Avanzo hasta la sala, en donde Finn y Burt veían un partido de basquetbol, apretando contra si el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba.

— Hey Blaine, siéntate hijo. —Blaine sonrió, amaba el ambiente familiar con el que era recibido en esa casa.

— Sí señor.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me digas Burt? —Rio ante la pregunta.

— Le encantaran las flores. — Carole llego con una charola con vasos con limonada —. Ama las rosas.

— Lo sé. —Giro su cabeza un poco y vio llegar a Kurt, como en muchas otras ocasiones se quedó sin aliento —. ¿Listo?

— Si… —Recibió con una gran sonrisa las flores —. Son hermosas ¿Puedes esperar a que las ponga en un jarrón?

— Sí, sí.

— Cuídalo bien.

— Si señ… Burt, lo hare.

— Okey, vámonos o no llegaremos a tiempo para la función. —Le tomo de la mano.

—Sí, con permiso.

Salieron rumbo al auto de Blaine, riendo.

Llegaron rápidamente al cine, en donde entraron únicamente con un par de frapes y un Beagle dulce, no quería comer demasiado para poder disfrutar la cena.

Había ido a ver un drama romántico que Kurt quería ver desde que los trailers aparecieron en internet, y apenas habían pasado veinte minutos y Kurt ya lloraba recargado contra el hombro de Blaine, quien le pasaba pañuelos desechables de tanto en tanto. Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron, el más bajo le dio un beso en la mejilla, comiendo una lagrima mientras el otro sonreía complacido.

Salieron del cine hasta que terminaron los créditos y miraron algunas tiendas en la plaza comercial.

— Oye ¿Te parece si el lugar de ir a Breadstix vamos a ese nuevo restaurant de comida italiana? —Pregunto Blaine mientras subían al auto.

— Claro, es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando.

Llegaron a un restaurant no muy grande, con fachada de ladrillo y con mesas de manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos fuera. Pidieron una mesa para dos y un plato grande de pasta a la boloñesa. Kurt rio emocionado al recordar la escena de la dama y el vagabundo; comieron entre charlas, risas y toques coquetos, ignorando todo a su alrededor y algunas miradas. Una vez que terminaron la pasta y pidieron el postre, Blaine levanto su copa llena de sidra.

— Quiero que brindemos por ti. Por ser el chico más maravilloso de Ohio, y más importante aún, por acceder a ser mi novio aun sabiendo que soy terrible en el romance, que cargo con demasiado complejos y problemas. Por aceptar ser mi primero y por permitirme ser tu primero. Por eso y por mucho, mucho más que me has dado, brindemos. —Kurt se sonrojo, chocando su copa con la del otro.

— Te amo. —Bebió el resto de cidra en la copa.

Al final terminaron comiendo en silencio un sorbete de chocolate con avellanas. Blaine jugueteo con los dedos de Kurt mientras esperaban la cuenta.

— Yo te invite, yo pago.

— Pero también pagaste el cine, al menos la mitad. —Kurt trato de evitar que le entregara su tarjeta al mesero.

— No y no, déjame consentirte… además, aun te tengo una sorpresa. —Le guiño un ojo.

— ¿Sorpresa?

— Si... —Firmo el ticket y le regresaron su tarjeta — Vamos, no quiero que se haga más tarde.

Aun con las miradas sobre ellos salieron tomados de la mano. Kurt subió del lado del copiloto mientras Blaine revisaba algo en la cajuela, a los pocos minutos ya estaban en la carretera. El castaño miraba por la ventana, tratando de adivinar a donde se dirigían, pero no reconocía esa carretera; miro de reojo a Blaine, quien parecía muy concentrado en el camino. Regreso su mirada a la carretera y noto que estaban saliendo rumbo a una autopista.

— Blaine ¿A dónde vamos?

— Tranquilo, iremos a un lugar del que mi hermano me hablo.

Entraron por una desviación y Blaine se detuvo a mitad del camino de tierra, estaba completamente obscuro, y a lo lejos se veían únicamente puntos blancos que eran los faros de los autos en la autopista. Encendió la luz del auto y saco de la guantera un pañuelo negro y le hizo una señal a Kurt para que se acercara y comenzó a vendarle los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué haces? —Se hizo para atrás de inmediato.

— Es una sorpresa, por favor ¿Si? — Kurt se dejó terminar de vendar los ojos —. No te muevas, voy a terminar de preparar todo. Apago la luz de nuevo y salió del auto.

Kurt dio un suspiro y se acomodó en el asiento. Escucho como Blaine sacaba las cosas de la cajuela y escucho sus pisadas fuera, comenzó a impacientarse después de cinco minutos, los cuales había contado; hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose suavemente con el respaldo del asiento y escucho como la puerta se abría, sintió las manos de Blaine tomando las suyas.

— Ven conmigo —Le jalo para que saliera del auto. Comenzó a guiarlo con cuidado, sonrió al sentir sus labios rozando los suyos —. ¿Listo? — Asintió rápidamente y Blaine le quito el pañuelo de los ojos.

—…Blaine. — Había una manta roja en el suelo, una pequeña botella de vino en una cesta, junto a dos copas. Aun lado Blaine había encendido una pequeña fogata y fue cuando noto el tazón de bombones en forma de corazón —. Oh dios, es maravilloso. — Le abrazo con fuerza.

— Me agrada que te guste. —Le invito a recostarse a su lado, mirando la fogata. Abrió la botella y sirvió en las dos copas mientras Kurt mordía uno de los bombones.

El castaño se recostó a su lado, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaine, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del fuego consumiendo las ramas. Kurt sintió un escalofrió cuando la mano de Blaine comenzó a acariciar su muslo por encima de la tela del pantalón. Enredaron sus piernas, quedando Kurt casi en sima de Blaine, quien subió su mano acariciando su trasero, espalda y cuello; comenzaron a besarse tranquilamente, el más bajo pudo sentir el sabor dulce de los bombones que Kurt había comido. Acaricio con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Kurt, delineándolo con cuidado. El otro abrió un poco la boca dejando que la lengua de Blaine se introdujera, acariciándola con la propia. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Blaine comenzó a repartir besos por toda su cara; acomodo a Kurt haciendo que quedara debajo de él, se deslizo hasta su cuello y comenzó a lamber, besar y morder esa área. Kurt soltó ligeros jadeos y se contrajo, rodeando el cuello de Blaine con las manos.

— mmm…no, espera.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo después de darle un sonoro beso.

— Alguien puede venir. —Blaine le miró fijamente.

—…Bromeas ¿Cierto? —Negó —. Kurt, nadie vendrá.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Arqueo la espalda cuando la mano de Blaine se introdujo dentro de su camisa.

— Porque lo sé. —Comenzó a abrirle los botones de su camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

— Pero aquí no.

— ¿Dónde? —Beso el centro de su pecho.

Desvió la mirada un momento. — Ven. —Se levantó llevando a Blaine consigo. Este trato de ocultar su sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta del auto y se deslizo al asiento trasero.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Estás seguro? —Se acomodó junto a él.

— Tú querías esto ¿No? —Se estiro en el asiento, jalando del cuello de la camisa a Blaine —. Y me diste una cita maravillosa hoy, creo que te lo mereces.

— Pero no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres. —Se dejó caer sobre él, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

— Pues ahora si quiero. —Le jalo y comenzó a besarlo de forma hambrienta.

Blaine agradeció mentalmente a su hermano y continuo con el beso, acaricio por encima de los pantalones la creciente erección de Kurt, quien respondió a la acción con un jadeo; recorrió con la palma de las manos el torso desnudo de Kurt, presionando cerca de las costillas, en ese momento el castaño dejo salir una risa de su boca, cortando el beso por unos instantes.

— Eres hermoso. —Murmuro Blaine besando su barbilla y bajando hasta su clavícula con pequeños mordiscos —. ¿Sabes que te adoro? —Kurt asintió suavemente mientras recorría la espalda de Blaine con sus manos, llegando al borde del pantalón y desfajando la camisa para poder sacarla. Se mordió los labios cuando pudo ver el pecho desnudo de su novio quien se había alzado sobre él, recargando su peso sobre sus brazos. Se irguió y paso sus brazos tras la espalda de Blaine, pegando sus pechos y besando su hombro.

— Siéntate. —Ordeno suavemente, Blaine le miro un poco confundido. Se sentó con la espalda recargada contra uno de los costados del auto. Kurt deslizo sus manos por todo su pecho y comenzó a desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón.

— Kurt, no tienes que…

— Quiero hacerlo —Alzo la cabeza mientras abría por completo el pantalón. Blaine tomo aire para tratar de tranquilizarse, alzo un poco la cadera para que Kurt pudiera bajarle un poco el pantalón y su bóxer, lo suficiente para poder sacar su pene, el cual el castaño apretó con su mano derecha logrando que dejara salir un jadeo. Se mordió insistentemente su labio inferior cuando Kurt comenzó a masturbarlo, mirándolo. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando pasó la lengua por la punta y de su boca salió un jadeo ahogado; paso su mano por su cabello suavemente, sin despeinarlo demasiado.

— k-Kurt… —Este continuo lambiendo, casi juguetonamente —. Yo… no creo que… —Tuvo que guardar silencio obligatoriamente cuando Kurt pasó la lengua de la base hasta la punta, solo para meterlo por completo en su boca, gimió con fuerza al sentir el calor de la boca de Kurt rodeando su miembro. Comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca lentamente, succionando suavemente, el castaño se mantenía con los ojos entrecerrados, concentrándose únicamente en producirle placer a Blaine, cerro sus ojos por completo cuando este acaricio su cuello, produciéndole cosquillas —. Detente —Blaine alejo suavemente a Kurt de él, hizo que Kurt se acomodara sobre él, sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus pechos pegados.

— ¿Lo hice mal?

— Oh Dios, claro que no, lo haces genial —Le beso repetidamente en los labios —. Pero quiero que hoy seas tú el que disfrute… y me encargare de que así sea.

Se giró bruscamente y lo acomodo en el sillón, haciendo que se recargara contra el otro lado del auto. Se acomodó sobre él y le saco por completo la camisa. Le beso los hombros y bajo por su pecho, el castaño acaricio su cabello superficialmente, comenzando a liberar sus risos del gel; tomo por la barbilla a Blaine y lo jalo para poder besarlo, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, separo un poco sus piernas y el otro se acomodó entre ellas. Se miraron a los ojos al separarse y el moreno se estiro para poder comenzar a quitarle los zapatos. Kurt sonrió, a pesar de que se hallaba lejos, la luz naranja que producía la fogata aún se colaba por las ventanas del auto y hacia brillar los ojos cafés de su novio.

Blaine llevo sus manos a los pantalones de Kurt, desabrochándolos y comenzando a bajárselos. Cuando se halló completamente desnudo estiro sus brazos para alcanzar con sus manos el cuello del otro y acercarlo a él. Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones.

El castaño comenzó a besar con cariño el cuello de Blaine, acariciando con la yema de los dedos los brazos de Blaine, este acaricio sus piernas lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y separo las piernas de Kurt, deslizo sus manos por la parte interna de sus muslos y atrapo su miembro con su mano derecha, presionando la punta. Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron con fuerza, dejando salir un gemido.

Blaine comenzó a mover lentamente su mano, besando repetidamente el vientre de Kurt y tomando su mano, la cual el castaño apretó con fuerza a ausencia de algo más que pudiera tomar para tratar de tranquilizar los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda. Soltó un chillido cuando Blaine atrapo con sus labios uno de sus pezones, apretándolo con los labios y delineándolos con la punta de la lengua; tironeo de su cabello y arqueo ligeramente la espalda.

— Blaine… —Soltó en un suspiro, el otro le miro, sin dejar de besar su pecho —. Tienes… ¿Trajiste protección? —Este solo contesto con un sonido gutural, y con una mano comenzó a buscar entre las cosas tiradas en el piso del auto. De su cartera saco un pequeño paquete metálico de color rojo, beso a Kurt en los labios y siguió masturbándolo, dejo el preservativo cerca y paso sus dedos superficialmente por la entrada del otro, quien suspiro audiblemente.

— ¿Listo? —Le susurró al oído, abriendo con cuidado el paquete y colocándose el condón. Acaricio con cariño el hueso de la cadera de Kurt y le beso en la frente. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y se posiciono para entrar dentro de él; escucho los quejidos de Kurt mientras se introducía, cerro sus ojos para poder concentrarse en las sensaciones que la estreches del muchacho le causaban. Tomo fuertemente su mano, y soltó un jadeo cuando se halló completamente dentro.

— Dilo… —En el tono de voz del castaño se hallaba entrecortado, causado por el ligero dolor que sentía.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu sabes que… —Enterró los dedos entre su cabello, ligeramente desordenado. Blaine le miro con la respiración agitada, tratando de aguantar la necesidad de moverse.

— Te amo. —Le beso —. Te amo. —Beso su mano —. Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto —. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver la sonrisa de Kurt.

— Yo también te amo —Movió suavemente su cadera, haciendo que Blaine apretara con más fuerza su mano mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos —. Te amo demasiado.

Blaine se apoyó sobre su mano libre y comenzó a moverse lentamente, tratando de aguantar las ganas de envestirlo con todas sus fuerzas. Kurt le acaricio la espalda, arañando con suavidad. El moreno enterró su cara en el cuello, aspirando todo el perfume que despedía el cuerpo del castaño; mordió su clavícula dejándole una marca roja.

Un profundo gemido salió de la boca de Kurt cuando Blaine lo levanto y lo sentó sobre él. Apretó sus muslos alrededor de su cintura mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

— Muévete. —Jadeo el más bajo con la cara aun enterrada en el pálido cuello mientras pasaba sus manos por sus muslos y glúteos.

Kurt se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a moverse. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes por el cambio de posición. Blaine levanto sus manos, Kurt entendió el mensaje y se apoyó en sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Con el apoyo en sus manos se movió con más facilidad y arqueo la espalda al sentir un golpe directo a su próstata.

Juntaron sus bocas hambrientamente, el joven Anderson introdujo rápidamente su lengua en la boca del castaño, recorriendo su boca. Kurt mordió el labio inferior de Blaine, tironeando suavemente de el con una sonrisa, como respuesta Blaine llevo su mano hasta su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo, Kurt ahogo un gemido contra la piel morena y apretó con fuerza su nuca.

— N-no… Blaine, no… voy a…

— Hazlo. —Le dijo al oído, moviendo su cadera contra la de el con fuerza.

— ¡Blaine! —Grito con satisfacción mientras se venía entre ambos vientres. A pesar de hallarse agotado siguió moviéndose hasta que escucho el largo gemido que soltaba Blaine al terminar; dieron un suspiro satisfecho y se acomodaron en el reducido asiento, el más bajo sobre el pecho de Kurt, acariciando suavemente su cadera y rosando su mejilla contra su pecho desnudo —. Dilo. —Murmuro mientras enredaba un riso en su dedo.

— Te amo, te adoro, demasiado. Eres mi mundo entero ¿Me pregunto si sabes cuan feliz me haces?

— Oh Blaine, te amo. —Le apretó con fuerza contra el —. Gracias por lo de hoy.

— No, gracias a ti, por aceptar hacer esto… sé que no querías, pero prometo que te recompensare —Se estiro para encender la pequeña luz del auto, pues la ligera luz que entraba por la fogata se había apagado por completo.

— Puedes llevarme hoy a tu casa y dejarme dormir en tu cama mientras me abrazas, y despertarme mañana con un delicioso desayuno en la cama. —Dijo alegremente mientras tomaba su camisa y los cubría ligeramente.

— ¿Quieres que traiga la manta de afuera?

— No es justo, aun traes tus pantalones.

— Si quieres me los puedo quitar. —Dijo levantando las cejas, Kurt rio.

— Ayúdame a vestirme y volvamos a la ciudad… —Dijo mientras se ponía los boxers.

— ¿Lo de llevarte a mi casa era enserio? ¿Crees que tu padre te lo permita? — Se abrocho rápidamente el pantalón y se recargo contra su brazo —. Mis padres salieron de viaje. —Observo la mirada apenada de Kurt —. Sí, otra vez… pero Cooper aún está en casa.

— Perfecto, podemos usar eso como excusa para poder pasar la noche en tu casa — Ya se había puesto el pantalón y se abrochaba la camisa. La risa de Blaine inundo el auto.

— Haremos lo que tú quieras, no importa si me tengo que enfrentar a la furia de tu padre mañana. —Le beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo —. Iré a recoger las cosas y no vamos ¿Okey? —Kurt asintió con una sonrisa.

En menos de quince minutos ya iban de regreso a Lima. Iban en un cómodo silencio, el cual fue cortado por Blaine.

— Kurt… tu siempre me has dicho que has querido hacerlo al aire libre, en un prado, en el bosque… ¿Por qué hoy…?

—Porque hoy era todo para ti. —Se recargo contra su brazo, tomando una de sus manos que estaban en el volante. —, pero ya que ahora conocemos este lugar… puedes traerme el día de mi cumpleaños. —Paso su mano por su muslo, causándole escalofríos al moreno.

— Empezare a planear todo. —Kurt rio con ganas.

— Eso espero.

* * *

Bien, esto fue todo. Espero hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo, y que realmente tenía que hacerlo, la idea no me dejaba en paz.


End file.
